


one second I'm thinking I must be lost (and he keeps on finding me)

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [95]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Kagami stares at him, this handsome, brilliant man holding Kagami's children so carefully, and wants to cry for an entirely different reason.Stay, he wants to tell Tobirama.Come in and stay forever, please.





	one second I'm thinking I must be lost (and he keeps on finding me)

The apartment door is open when Kagami wakes up from his nap.

He freezes in the middle of the living room, staring, and it takes his groggy brain seven seconds to click over to functioning. The door is open. The apartment is quiet. He put Obito and Shisui down for a nap before he passed out himself, but now there's no sound at all and the _door is open_.

Panic catapults Kagami's heart right into his throat, so strong he feels like he’s going to black out. Dropping the sippy cups he’s carrying, he lunges for the hall, and he wants to _cry_ because he was asleep for _maybe_ an hour but that’s so long. Shisui and Obito could be anywhere. They could have wandered out of the building, wandered into the _road_ , could have gotten kidnapped and taken away. Kagami is the _worst father ever_ , he’s gotten his children _killed_ —

There's a figure in the hallway. Kagami almost crashes into it as he bolts out of his door, and he staggers out of the way, bounces off the wall, and hears a bright, “Daddy!”

Oh _god_.

Kagami wrenches around, already reaching out, and Obito hits his knees with a laugh. “Daddy!” he says again.

“Obito,” Kagami breathes in pure, bewildered relief, and hauls his son up into his arms. “Oh my god, Obito, how did you get the door open? Where is your brother?”

“He’s a very clever boy,” a voice says in amusement, and Kagami's heart manages to simultaneously leap and sink. He glances up from Obito, who’s occupied trying to fit his fingers in his mouth, to find that his neighbor is the man he almost collided with. His _hot_ neighbor, who Kagami has been crushing on since approximately thirty minutes after he moved in, and who now has absolute _proof_ of what a terrible father Kagami is.

“Too clever,” he manages, and musters up a strained grin for Tobirama, who’s watching him with amused red eyes and a smile. “I'm so—oh my god, Shisui, what are you _doing_.”

His youngest son is perched on Tobirama’s hip, hanging on to the shoulder of his suit, but he also has Tobirama’s tie _in his mouth_ , the dark blue fabric absolutely drenched in spit, wrinkled beyond all repair. It probably costs more than Kagami makes in a _month_ , and he can't even begin to imagine how he can pay for it, or for the dry cleaning, or—

Tobirama snorts, making no move to free his tie from the toddler’s grip. “He’s fine,” he says, and his gaze travels over Kagami in a quick sweep, no doubt taking in the pillow creases on his cheek, the wilder-than-normal state of his already untamable hair, the fact that he’s still in his stained and rumpled clothes from yesterday because Shisui was up all night with an earache. Kagami flushes, abruptly mortified, and Tobirama must think he’s such a failure, god.

But there's no judgement in Tobirama’s face as he steps closer, offering Obito a smile that makes Obito grin back. He’s so handsome it _hurts_ , especially holding onto Kagami's son like it’s a natural thing for him.

“They were playing in the hall,” he says. “I don’t think they’d been gone more than a minute or two.”

It should help, but it doesn’t. If Kagami hadn’t woken up, if he’d forgotten to turn off his alarm—

Kagami rubs a hand over his eyes, abruptly feeling like he’s about to cry. He’s so _tired_ , and he works from home; there's never a moment free, and he _adores_ his sons but all he wants right now is _five minutes_ to himself. He can't have them, though. He’s a father, Shisui and Obito need him, and they're new in Konoha, so he has no sitter to call. It’s making him regret leaving his family, even if the clan as a whole was insufferable and condescending and just—too much.

“Thank you,” he manages to get out, throat tight. “I'm so sorry about them, Tobirama.”

A hand settles on his shoulder, squeezes lightly. “I hope you don’t mind the imposition,” Tobirama says gently, “but you need sleep, Kagami. If you’ll allow me to, I would be more than happy to watch your children while you rest.”

Kagami's first instinct is to fall into Tobirama’s arms, crying in relief. Some remaining trace of restraint makes him hesitate, though, biting his lip as he wavers. “You must have work,” he says, because Tobirama’s briefcase is leaning next to his apartment door, and Kagami _knows_ that he’s a respected lawyer with a heavy caseload. “I couldn’t ask you to—”

“You haven’t asked me for anything,” Tobirama says firmly, and when Kagami looks up his expression is soft, and there's a trace of a smile lingering around his mouth. “I'm very fond of children, and babysitting yours is no problem.”

“Yeah!” Obito says brightly, reaching out for Tobirama without hesitation. “Tobi!”

Tobirama chuckles, and before Kagami can even think to pull back he’s scooped up Obito as well, balancing him on his free hip. Glancing up, he raises a brow at Kagami expectantly, and—

Kagami stares at him, this handsome, brilliant man holding Kagami's children so carefully, and wants to cry for an entirely different reason. _Stay_ , he wants to tell Tobirama. _Come in and stay forever, **please**._

“Okay,” he manages, and rubs at his eyes. “I—thank you.”

Tobirama nudges him back towards the open apartment door with his hip, follows Kagami inside and closes the door after him with a foot. “Go sleep,” he says sternly, though the tone is slightly ruined by the way he bounces Shisui a little, making the toddler gurgle out a laugh. “We will be just fine for a few hours, won't we, Obito?”

“Tobi, yeah!” Obito agrees brightly, and waves at Kagami. “Daddy!”

Kagami breathes out, but smiles back, and it feels like relief. “Baby,” he agrees, and leans in, kissing Obito loudly on the forehead. It makes Obito laugh, and Kagami strokes his hair, then glances up at Tobirama. “Shisui's bottle is in the fridge, and Obito has a cup of juice there too. And—there are snacks on the bottom shelf above the microwave. Diapers are in the bathroom by the table.”

“I will find everything,” Tobirama tells him firmly. “Kagami. Stop worrying and _sleep_. You need to lie down before you pass out standing.”

That’s more accurate than Kagami would like, and he sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. Glances up, and gives Tobirama his best smile, thankful and warm. “Okay. Just—wake me up if you need anything, all right?”

“I will.” Tobirama settles on the couch, letting Obito slide down to stand, and gives Kagami an arch look. Kagami laughs a little, waving a hand in surrender, and heads for the bedroom. He debates for a moment, but leaves the door cracked, and this time actually strips down to his boxers before he gratefully crawls under the covers.

From the living room, he can hear Tobirama’s voice, pitched low, but not the overly-nonsensical baby talk adults unfamiliar with children tend to use. He’s talking to Obito like he’s a perfectly reasonable person, and it makes Kagami smile helplessly into the pillows. God, Tobirama is _amazing_. Kagami wants to keep him close, never let him slide out of their lives.

Maybe, when he wakes up and can pretend to be a little more put-together, Kagami will start working to make sure Tobirama wants to stay, too.


End file.
